Worries for another day
by Jisastories
Summary: This story is set a couple days after the episode where Lisa sold Fairfield Flyer with Amy's help.
1. Chapter 1

Heartland fanfiction.

Characters: Jack and Lisa

This story is set a couple days after the episode where Lisa sold Fairfield Flyer with Amy's help.

It had been a really rough day for Lisa. She had a few business meetings. One of them didn't go very well. And on top of that, one of her horses went sick. One of the horses she had been really counting on. A stablehand was now watching over him this night. It was a couple days since she had sold Flyer, which she had to thank Amy for. That was a huge relief, but she was not out of the woods yet. Although the numbers were a bit more positive, she was still terrified to lose Fairfield. The place that was always her home, wherever she was. The place her parents had build up. The fact that she almost sold Fairfield a couple years ago sounded so stupid to her right now. She had talked with Jack about it today. It felt good to share things with him. At first she didn't want to bother him with it, but she figured he was the only one who can calm her down.

She laid in her bed at Heartland, but she couldn't sleep. She looked at Jack who laid next to her. She could barely see him, but she could tell he was sleeping. She sighed. Since she moved back to Heartland, she had slept better than the days before. But now the worries were hitting her again. She rolled over, hoping that side was better for getting sleep.

Than she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. "Lisa, is there something wrong?" Jack whispered. "I can't sleep! Jack, it is all messed up. I can't loose Fairfield, not after all this", sighed Lisa. I understand Lisa, but you should not worry about it right now. It is all going to be fine", he said he said to reassure her. Lisa tried to turn around but Jack was right behind her back which made it not easy to roll over. "But Jack, what if it doesn't?" "It does, I am sure!, he said".

Lisa felt his strong hands moving down her body. She shivered. Jack's hand where now gripping the bottom of her nightdress, moving it slowly up and then finally taking it over her head. She had to ease her body a bit up to make it possible, not doing anything against it. With a bit amount of effort, he took her underwear off.

One of Jacks hands was resting on Lisa's hips. The other one touched her back. After taking a deep breath he went down on her. His fingers caressed her down there. Sensation took over Lisa's body, pushing the stress away. She moaned a bit in satisfying. Than Jacks hand moved on to her belly and than her to breast.

"Oh Jack!" Lisa had to catch her breath. "Feeling better? Jack asked. He leaned now a bit over her so he could face her. Lisa smiled, "Yes, you are incredible. But it is not like you to do such things spontaneously." "I just figured you needed some distraction", he whispered.

"You know me to well" Lisa kissed Jack on his cheek. "Love you. I feel much more relaxed now."

After a little while they felt both asleep, knowing how hard daily life can be or how far they are from each other, they still will always be together.

—

Hope you like it a bit. It is still bad written, but I hope practice makes better :) The next story is going to be different then this one and my first one.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Lisa woke up early. It was only six o'clock, which means se had only slept a couple hours. Jack was still sleeping next to her. The first thing she did was checking her phone if she had been called about the sick horse. Luckily no one had called. She didn't want to wake Jack up so she laid down for a while, her eyes closed, hoping to catch some sleep again. However that did not work. Also the morning cold reached her bare skin. Maybe it was time to go out of bed she thought to herself. As silent as she could she dressed her self up and went to the kitchen. Everybody was still sleeping.

She made the decision to go to Fairfield to see how things have been going. It was just a twenty minutes drive from Heartland to Fairfield. A route she had to drove so many times now for so long.

Lisa went first to the house to make a coffee. Although she wasn't living her full time anymore, the house still wasn't completely empty. In fact She could't stand the idea of other people moving here. So she had left it this way. But Lisa had hoped she could rent her house in France to make some extra (needed) money. That was fine by her, but not to put this house up for renting. However would not flee to Fairfield anymore if things are getting complicated at Heartland as she did earlier.

She putted the coffee in a cup and walked to the stables. Some of the horses where already woken up. The sick horse was in one of the rare stables. Hi boy, how are you doing? The horse called "Pride" was standing in the stall. That was a good sign to Lisa, because the day before he wanted nothing more than lying. She had called Scott to examine him, but he couldn't find anything significant that was wrong with him. So Lisa had decided to wait and keeping a close eye to him. Craig (the stable hand) who had watched him over night came to Lisa. Mrs Stillman, you are early! Lisa smiled "How is he?", she asked. "I think he is on the better hand" was Craig's answer. "At first he wouldn't ate and drink, but I kept trying. Now he has eaten a bit and luckily he is drinking again. He is still not himself, but he is definitely improving." "I hope so", Lisa said. She went to her office which was in an other building across from the stables, with a nice view over the paddocks.

While her computer was starting up, she sent Jack a text so he knew where she was. As soon as the computer was ready, she checked het mail. There where a few new ones. One of them catches het eyes. She opened it and read it fast. It was about a conference in California, which could be really interesting for her. Even though Lisa had run this breeding operation for years, she was always interested in learning more. In her opinion learning was the key to progress. Something she always strived for. She decided she would talk with Jack about it. Normally she made such decisions all by herself without asking him or someone else. She had always travelled much, to France and anywhere else and would always do. No matter what other people say. Jack knew when he married her. And so far he had never stop her from going. But at this point she felt she needed some kind of permission from Jack. He was her rock the last couple days.

In the mean time it became half past seven. Lisa hadn't not noticed that she was starring through the window for some time. Her employees started to arrive, she heard. The ones that had worked a night shift, like Craig, where leaving.

She checked her phone to see if Jack had react to her text, but there was now answer. They're where a few other mails waiting to be read. She scanned the subjects of them. Nothing interesting, but there was one from her bank accountant. Probably bad news she thought. It took her one click and the mail program was vanished from the screen.

Lisa went back to the stables. Stablehands where already busy feeding the horses and checking on the foals. Some horses where taken to the paddocks. Maybe she could make head-start with mocking out the stalles. It would be a huge help to her staff, who where already so busy to keep things run smoothly. For them it was also not an easy time. She had to fill them in about the situation a while ago. Although Lisa was determined to keep her whole staff, they had all the reasons to be worried about their jobs. Lisa hardly mocked out stalles herself. Not because she didn't want to make her hand dirty, but mostly she was to busy. But today she didn't feel like managing stuff. A simple chore was better.

After some time being really busy, someone walked into the stables. It was Jack. "Lisa, why were you gone this morning? What are you doing". Lisa sighed. "I just needed to check on Pride, she said with a faint smile. Jack was not convinced by her answer "How is he doing?

—

Firstly I was planning on writing a new story, but than I thought I could do so much more with this story. Because there are not many people that are writing stories about Lisa moving to Heartland and her financial problems. I am going to continue this story.


	3. Chapter 3

"He is doing better, but he is still not the same. I seem like something physical. He is as friendly as he always was, but I can say is in some pain. Scott confirmed that yesterday, but he couldn't find something. But I will call him today."

Lisa was sure it was not a mental issue. Flyer had been physical all right and after she had two vets coming out, although nothing had changed in his routine she could tell that his racing days weren't over. That there was more to the story. So she had asked Amy for help because she knew she could help her to figure out the reason why flyer hadn't been himself anymore. Although she had had lots of collect lots of knowledge trough the years she wasn't like Amy. They didn't call her the miracle girl for nothing. And after the first time seeing Amy working with horses, Lisa knew she was special. She had always admired her for that.

But Pride showed all the signs of sickness. Lisa couldn't use that and she hoped her vet would figure it out soon. For the horse and the financial side.

Lisa pretended to be really busy again. "And how are you doing? Because I can tell something is still bothering you," Jack asked with a worried face. "Oke!" Lisa finally stopped and putted the shovel away. "Please come to my office". Jack followed her.

After closing the door, Lisa started talking again. As I have told you, Fairfield is still not out of the woods yet. The last financial results were not so good. But I am hoping it will get better soon."

I thought now you have sold Flyer everything was getting better already. Isn't that what you told me?" Jack asked. "Yes... I think so... Lisa voice drifted away. " I am going to do everything to keep Fairfield running and to keep all of my employees.

"I am so proud of you!" Jack said, after he had listened to her story. And he gave her a hug so she knew she was not alone.

After a short time he released her. "Lise" Shall we go on a trail ride? She looked up to him and smiled. "Yes, I would like that very much! Just a moment.

After Lisa had cleaned up everything she had used and had informed her main trainer they saddled op two horses. Those racehorses could use some exercise anyway.

Fairfield was mostly a breeding operation, but she had also a couple racehorses in training. Those horses where two of them.

Jack and Lisa went ahead. Next to Fairfield there was a forest and hills. They rode in silence for some time. Then Lisa broke the silence. "Jack, I think I have to go on a business trip. It is a conference about racing. I think I have to go..." "Oke!" Jack answered with a plain voice. For him it was not the first time Lisa brought something like this up. Trough the years, Lisa had travelled a lot, while he had to miss her. So this was not something new.

This was not the answer Lisa had hoped for. But it was what Jack always says. "It's just... I don't want to go!" "Than don't go", was his plain answer. Lisa stopped and stepped off the horse. She didn't know what to say so she looked up to him with an asking face. "Lisa, all I want to say is that you have what is best for you. And if this conference is really important, maybe you should go. But if you think you can't go, than stay here. But you shouldn't make a decision because of me. After saying that, he stepped off the horse to.

He sat down on a fallen tree trunk. "Come here!" "He noticed that Lisa was still unable to make a decision right now. Lisa sat down as well, staring to the beautiful view "Just sleep a night on it Lise." "How come you are always right, Jack?" Lisa said with a faint smile. "Do I?" Jack said before he kissed her. Lisa couldn't help but smile.

The next day Lisa made a decision. A couple days later, Lisa left for California for two weeks. After some medication pride was getting better. Lisa hoped he could be back in training soon so the trainer could prepare him on time for the big race next month. For the first time her hopes where high again.

End

I hope you like this story. Let me know what you think! I will upload a new story soon. :) (Sorry for all the grammatical errors, I try to do my best). I find it very difficult to go more in depth. But that is what I want to do so I keep trying :) and I hope it will improve.


End file.
